Making Love to a Werewolf
by Maya'il
Summary: Tonks and Lupin spend their first night together.


Making love to a werewolf isn't half as delightfully dangerous as it sounds.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked me in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Remus." I sighed. My legs were propped up on one of the many pillows surrounding my naked body. My lover leaned across the bed slightly and the frame creaked. I looked at him as he eyed me hungrily. His eyes were tinted yellow, and his hair was tinted gray. Every bit of him was what I wanted. I smiled at him, and he started to move towards me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stopping and moving away.

"Yes, Remus." I repeated. I heard the rusty springs squeak again, and soft footsteps on the wooden floor. Slowly, I raised my head to see Remus's back turned towards me as he leaned against the door frame. I sighed. "We don't have to…"

He shook his head. "I want to, Dora." I scrunched up my nose. I hated that name. Remus turned to look at me, and I had to catch my breath as I was overwhelmed with want. I felt a tingle in my scalp. My rush of emotions had caused my hair to change color yet again. A small smile played across his scarred lips. I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he sighed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and turned away.

"For what?" I started to rise, hearing the bed creak under me.

"For… being difficult?" I shook my head, and stood up, tripping slightly over a pillow. I threw his back an apologetic look, but he had apparently not noticed my clumsiness. I made my way over to Remus and wrapped my arms around him. He took one of my hands, kissed it, and put it on his face. "I'm… I'm just scared, Dora." He whispered.

My heart stopped for an instant. It hurt my soul to see him in pain. I tugged on his hip, and turned him to face me. "I'm not." I looked at him, my eyes searching his face for some cure for his sadness. "Remus, I love you." Tears came into my eyes as the weight of my words hit me, and I buried my face in his chest. A feeling washed over me, and I felt my hair change again. Remus wrapped his strong arms around me, and I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

"I love you too, Nymphadora Gail Tonks." I smiled slightly; as much as I hated my name, when my lover said it, it sounded like poetry. I nuzzled in his chest and breathed in his scent, a strange mix of tobacco, dog, and used books. He pressed his lips to my hair, which was now midnight black, a testimony of our shared sadness.

We stood there for a moment more, reveling in the pure emotion of the embrace. Reluctantly, I turned my head to look up at him. Our eyes met and I felt another shiver of longing run through me. I lifted my mouth to his. "Then why be scared?" I breathed a moment before our lips met. Our kiss was not just a meeting of bodies, but a communion of souls. His breath filled me up, and his tongue teased my love from my heart. His lips were dry and cracked, but their roughness suited him perfectly. My body shuddered as he pulled me close. I felt his longing, and I knew it matched my own.

His kiss grew rougher, and I felt my soul shiver in return. I knew my hair was almost certainly a multicolored affair at the moment, but I didn't mind. His lips were urgent but patient, and I felt as though I would faint with sheer desire. He withdrew himself for a moment, and looked at me, fear and longing in his eyes. I smiled at him, knowing that he'd make his decision soon enough. I nibbled on his lower lip and he pressed against me in return with renewed vigor.

Our mouths never left each other as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over and laid me on the bed, his body pressed close against mine. My breathing grew shallow and uneven as he rocked his hips against mine. I felt his breath come out in pants, and I opened my eyes to see him. He opened his eyes, still a little fearful, but already decided. I reached for him, and rubbed his tip against my entrance. His eyes got wide, and his lips stopped moving against mine for a moment.

"Remus…" I whispered, hopeful that he wouldn't back out. He looked at me and began kissing me again. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling. Slowly, guided by my hand, he entered me. Both of our breathing stopped, and it seemed time did as well. My eyes flew open and I moaned. A smile creeped across his mouth, and he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I love you," he sighed, and then lightly bit my ear.

It seemed we stayed together forever, our bodies never losing contact even when we changed position. His mouth made its way around my body. A kiss on my lips, a nibble on my ear, hot tongue strokes on my breast… I was overwhelmed by the amount of care he devoted to the task. Our smells mixed, forming a curious aroma that seemed to seep into my skin. My nails dug into his skin more than once, adding scratches to the scars that marked his body. He came in me more than once, and each time his defined arms tensed and relaxed, and he laid his sweaty head on my shoulder.

When I finally reached my climax, I grabbed on to him as though for dear life. He gasped as I moaned, and my body seemed to convulse. I felt him come one last time, and that sent me even further over the edge of orgasm. I could barely breathe as my body shivered and settled, my warm juices flowing out onto the bed. I lay there, shaking slightly and thoughtless for once. From the look on Remus's face, he was in the same state. We looked at each other, smiles forming on both of our faces. A small laugh escaped my lips, and his grin grew wider. I could hardly move, but I motioned for him to lie beside me.

He placed one arm around my shoulder, and I managed to roll over to wrap my body around his side. I was still shivering a little, and my face felt numb. My tongue was heavy with the taste of his mouth, and I never wanted to lose that. I sighed, content with the warmness of his body, and the pleasure he had given me. I nuzzled into his chest, and his hands stroked my hair, which was his favorite shade of blue.

"D... Dora?" he mumbled. I moved my head to look at him. He smiled as he saw my face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Remus?" He looked at me thoughtfully, and then slowly sat up. I followed his body, a bit confused. He got up, and I sat on the bed, staring after him as he left the room. "Remus?" I repeated.

"Stay there!" he called, his voice oddly cheerful. I obeyed, still wondering at his odd behavior. After a moment, he returned to the doorway, pants on and hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow at him. He beamed back.

"I had hoped to do this a bit more formally…" he began. My eyes grew wide, and my mouth dropped the slightest bit. My mind raced from best-case scenarios to worst-case. "But neither one of us are very formal people." Remus brought his hands around front to reveal his wand. My eyebrows furrowed. Not what I was expecting… He pointed it at me, and my heart raced. What was he doing? He wasn't going to curse me, was he?

"What did I do?" I mumbled confusedly.

He shook his head and laughed. "Nothing, darling. Hold out your hand for me?" I held out my right hand, and he shook his head again. "Left hand." I raised it up slowly, unsure. He grasped my hand with his own rough one, and I started to panic. He touched the tip of his wand to where our skin met and looked at me.

"Nymphadora Gail Tonks, will you love me forever?" He asked, his eyes on mine.

"Yes, Remus… I will." I said warily. He smiled. A flash of light came from his wand and wrapped its way around our hands.

"Will you stay by my side for the rest of our lives?"

"I… will." Another ribbon of light wove its way through our interlaced hands. Suddenly it made sense. Remus would be the one to propose via Unbreakable Vow. I laughed and smiled broadly at him, and he smiled back.

"Nymphadora Gail Tonks, will you marry me?" He looked at me hopefully. I looked away, considering everything. I loved him, but I wasn't the type of girl to be tied down. I glanced up at his sad face, and I knew that without him, my life was meaningless.

"I will." The third and final cord came from his wand and his face lit up, both literally and figuratively. He let go of my hand, and we both rose to our feet. We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. His sadness had returned to his face, but it was accompanied by something else… relief? Contentment? No… A smile came upon my face as I realized it was the same feeling I felt.

I rushed to him, and he embraced me. This was all I wanted, all I needed.

Completeness.


End file.
